New York Together
by mokona229
Summary: Amu suddenly recalls that she has a business meet at New York one morning and rushes to the airport. She bumps into Ikuto, who just happens to have the same flight as her. They go to New York together, and what will happen from there?
1. Chapter 1

**Flight Together**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!!**

**Hinamori Amu- 22 year old, successful career woman considered to be a very tall, lean, attractive, and an intelligent person.**

Mashiro Rima- 22 year old, daughter of a rich financial management group in Japan, and also Amu's best friend.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto- 25 year old famous violinist, and is rich due to the fact that he's the son of Easter Co.

Amu's POV

A loud, alarming ring that was very loud woke me up while I was still half-asleep from the restless nights that worked me off.

"Ugh!" I groaned from the annoyance of the alarm. I quickly hit the "snooze" button and I was tempted to not leave my warm, snugly bed.

**RING RING RING!**My cellphone has been vibrating in my desk, and I struggled myself free from the bed and answered it.

"Hello?" I said in a croaked voice.

"Amu! I can't believe you just woke up! Do you know what day it is today?!"

"Today's the business meet or something right?" I yawned at the end.

"_Today_ is the day where you have to go to New York you idiot! Now hurry up or else the taxi driver will leave!!" –BEEP-

She hung up on me. _Today?! Wasn't the New York visit next week?!  
_My head was so full of distress and confusion that I hurried and scattered around my house like a tornado to pack my luggage, and head for depart.

I decided to wear a dark-washed skinny jean that complimented my long legs, a white fitted tank top, black shiny flats, and a dark blue navy cropped jacket. My friends always complimented me that this look made me look hot and sophisticated.

Before I headed for the door, I took a quick glance at the mirrors, and decided to put lip balm. I let my long pink hair fall down to my shoulders.

Luckily, I made it to the taxi. He was muttering something like, "not getting paid enough for this." But his expression somehow changed from impatient to surprised joy when he saw me, and quickly helped me with my luggage and drove away.

--Airport--

I literally ran for the line-up, and luckily made it. I quickly received my first class tickets and waited in the waiting area for Gate #12, New York USA.

I was walking with my head down, 50,000 things going around in my head, and muttering to myself like, "Stupid Rima."

I was walking fine until I bumped into a person by the shoulders. I quickly franted, and said "I'm sorry!"

He chuckled from my expression, "It's okay."

When I looked up at him, his looks and features were breathtaking. Dark blue hair that looked silky soft, his sapphire blue eyes that made my honey amethyst eyes stare at him like an idiot. He was wearing dark-washed jeans, and a white button t-shirt.  
He looked way too irresistible for any girl.

I quickly strolled away because I could feel the heat rush up to my cheeks.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was walking down to the waiting room, thinking random thoughts in my head until I bumped into a pink head. She quickly apologized, and when she looked up at me, she was too beautiful.

Her cream ivory skin, her long, shiny, pink hair that was tempting to stroke it, her golden honey eyes, and her gorgeous lips. Not only that, she was wearing a dark skinny jean that showed off her legs, and her small waist. She was my definition of temptation.

She quickly strolled away, and I swear I could've seen her face blush!

**Normal POV**

She went inside the plane, got her seat in first class. 12A. Amu got the window seat, and didn't mind. She sat down in the comfy leather chair, and closed her eyes until someone interrupted her daydreaming.

"Seems like we bump into each other again," he said with a smile in his voice.

She quickly opened her eyes, and figuring out that the person she bumped into before is sitting beside her!

"Oh, Hello again," Amu quickly sitting up properly and nervous as hell as he sat beside her.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you might've heard me from my violin playing"

"Wow, sorry, I haven't heard of you though. My name is Hinamori Amu"

He pouted a bit.

"So why is a cute girl like yourself going to New York by herself?"

"Psh!" She snorted from the fact that someone called her "cute."

And as the airplane was flying off, Amu was a bit stuttered from the shaking. Ikuto noticed and held her soft hands gently. Amu quickly looked at him, but the airplane shook again, and unconsciously, she interlocked her fingers with his and squeezed it harder. She closed her eyes hard, while his eyes were at her, smirk in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters ):

Ikuto's POV

She was too cute. The way she was scared and squeezed my hands without knowing? Too Cute. The bumps and shakes that the airplane gave really scared her. I wanted to wrap my arms around her for support, but it might be too much from a stranger that she just met.

Her pink hair smelled too irresistible since she was sitting next to me close. Smelled like strawberry. Ironic isn't it? And her hand was thin, fragile, and soft. I wanted to hold it forever. It made my heart beat out of synchronization since her hands were so warm against mine. I can now see what they mean by love at first sight.

Unfortunately, when the airplane was stable in the sky, she let go of my hand.

"Sorry, my bad."

"No, it was quite cute how you looked scared," I gave her a quick tease.

"Hmmph!"

-- The first hour of the flight--

As the flight went on, me and Amu kept on going with conversations. I would throw in a few teases here and then, and that would make her blush go red or make her mad.  
-- Third hour of the flight --

Amu's POV

My new acquaintance Ikuto was quite interesting. Aside from his breathtaking looks, he was quite the player. He would throw his charms like winking or teasing me from time to time. We had fun conversations about our families, pet peeves, jobs, and friends. I'd say we're pretty good friends now.

"Did anyone tell you how tempting you look?" Ikuto said as he eyed me.

"No, you're the first to say, actually" I replied.

"Really? Then your friends must be blind." He said as he got closer to my face.

My face was the shade of a light pink. I quickly got up and excused myself to the restroom.

I opened the door. It was more roomier than the economy class which was fine by me.  
I looked at myself at the mirror and decided to wash my face. The plane ride was giving me a stuffy feeling. I washed my cheeks, and I rubbed my neck with cold water.  
That felt too good.

"CLINK"

I quickly looked around and to see the most unexpected visitor that has invaded my privacy.

"What are you doing here Ikuto?"

"Oh! I didn't know you were in here, it said vacant in the front."

I thought that maybe this restroom was screwed up so I quickly went over to turn the knob but it was not opening. Great, I was stuck in an airplane's restroom with a hot guy.

I sighed.

Ikuto quickly turned the knobs but it wouldn't budge. He then sighed with me and fell to the ground with his back to the wall.

I yelled for an attendant and one had caught my hearings. She quickly promised to get us out as soon as possible. Until then, she said she would put air conditioner in the restroom so that we don't die from lack of oxygen or any hyperventilating.

--45minutes passed --

He sat across the floor from me, and kept looking up and down at me. It felt weird and awkward. Not to mention that the air conditioner had no help either. I quickly took off my jacket and washed my neck with cold water again.

"Are you getting hotter because I'm in the same room as you?" Ikuto teased with humour in his eyes.

"Not necessarily true Mr. Violinist" I stuck my tongue at him.

Then, all of a sudden, the airplane shook really badly and I fell right down to the ground. My body fell right into his. My legs intertwining with his legs, my hands at his sides, my nose touching his, and our lips just few centimetres away.

He smirked at me like always, and said, "See? You're such a temptation."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello! Well, this is actually my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it (: I guess it's pretty pathetic to say the introductions in Chapter 3 "rolls eyes"  
Anyways! Thank you very much for the reviews and I wish to see more! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

**Ikuto's POV**

I felt this unusual feeling inside of me, an urge maybe? But all I know right now is that I'm in an airplane, cramped in a limited space inside with a girl that is making me feel a gazillion feelings at once right now.

Her warm eyes with long lashes that looked at my eyes as if she could read through me. Her pink hair made my head swirl as if all of her features made me intoxicated by her very presence. She felt my confused and distressed expression.

She smirked, "Temptation? How much?"

I saw a little tease in her eyes as if they were planning on something. Then, her hands brought my hands to her small waist and holding them there as if she wanted me to clutch her, then she moved her lips brushing alongside my cheeks and blowing a gentle warm breath in my ear. I shuddered. She was too good. Her lips felt incredibly soft and I could've smelled the lip balm that she put on. And as she made the circuit of brushing her angelic lips against my cheeks two times, her lips brought their way to the end of my lips, and she giggled.

"Did you honestly believe that I would've kissed you?" she said, as she got up from me and still giggling.

"An high probability maybe" as I turned my head left, avoiding her gaze as I blushed a little.

10 minutes have passed and we've been chatting away with our random topics of conversations.

"So, for the kiss, what would I have to do to earn it?" I asked her with curious.

She looked at me a little wide eyed, "Psh, I'm not answering that right now."

I pouted and I used my puppy eye trick. (Always was a charmer to the ladies.)

She looked at me horrified, "Don't use that on me!"

_Bingo! I found her weakness._ I thought to myself, and I brought my eyes closer to her and her blush was crazy red. It was pretty cute and funny.

I tried to go closer and make my puppy eye trick more effective, but as I got closer, she pinched my cheeks.

"Bad kitty."

Then she let go of my cheeks and gave me a light kiss on the cheeks.

I lightly touched the spot where she kissed me and smirked.

--KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!--

Then suddenly, the door opened. The attendant quickly apologized maybe fifty times and got us out.

Certainly, oxygen felt good, but it still felt like a stuffy airplane. Apparently, we'll be in New York in 1 hour.

Amu just quickly smiled her warm smile at me and went to her seat.  
I felt like she put some addictive dose of chemical straight through me from that short amount of time. Well to me, it felt like it was a short amount of time. I was craving her company too much. Her presence, her features, charms, and her personality. Everything about her had drawn me to her.

**A/N: Hee Hee, there's chapter 3. I've finished writing it after I went to my friend's party lol. I'll probably have more time this weekend but I also have more homework too ):  
So I'll probably upload another chapter this weekend. Thank You (Reviews make me write more! Lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**:

As the plane was almost near its destination, let's just say that the happy two were getting along just peachy perfect. They would argue and debate about the most useless things ever.

--

"Dogs are way better than cats y'know" Amu debated.

"No, they're filthy mongrels who make messes in their food bowl and everywhere else" Ikuto said.

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES!"

--

"So why are you going to New York?" Amu asked.

"Well, it's just vacation sake; I just needed a break from all the chaos that's been going on in my life."

"Hmm... That means you will be bugging me a lot while I'm in my business trip?" Amu said with a smile on her lips.

"Without a doubt," He said as he lied back with his arms behind his head and smirking.

"Oh god, I better get ready for _that_," she said as she chuckled.

"It's very hard for me to resist a beautiful girl and let her roam free from me." He smirked at her.

"So now you're attracted to me? Impossible I'd say, every men that had been attracted to me never worked."

"What if I snatched your heart away? Would you fall for me and would that work?"

Amu blushed while Ikuto stared at her and smiled.

"Good luck trying to steal my heart then," Amu said with her gorgeous smile.

"Shall we make it as a bet then?" Ikuto suggested as he got closer and faced Amu.

"A bet?"

"If I happen to snatch your heart and you fall for me _and_ my irresistible looks, I get to take you forever with me alongside."

Amu froze, her eyes wide open and incredibly shocked that he actually said the most absurd, ridiculous, kind of bet.

"What do you mean by _taking me?" _She asked with a bit of horror in her voice.

"Meaning that you will be mine. Don't worry, I'll definitely win this bet." He said with confidence in his voice and face.

"Be serious please, this is a joke right?"

"Oh, I'm serious, you'll be swept off of your feet in less than a week" He winked at me.

**Amu's POV  
**

Unexpected as I was, I couldn't believe it. _Of Course he's damn hot! But why would he like me? _I could feel the butterflies flying in my stomach and my heart beating like _crazy_!  
This is the most awkward, unexpected thing that just happened to me.  
But this isn't one of them, here's the list.

1. My friend Rima reminded me go to New York so suddenly.

2. I met a handsome person in the airport and bumped into him in the shoulders. He made me blush.

3. That handsome person just happened to sit beside me in the same airplane. And he made me even more blush during the flight.

4. He then made this bet that he would make sure that I fall in love with him

5. _But I think I already am now._ _Right? He already snatched my heart!_

**A/N: Hello everyone, I've tried to make this chapter a little longer. (Tee Hee)  
Anyways! I hope you enjoyed it so far and thank you so much for the people who reviewed. Hope to see more reviews!  I'll try to upload another chapter this weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Amu's POV.**  
We both got off the plane and we're now waiting for a damn yellow cab to go to our hotels. It felt kind of awkward since he was right beside me and making my heartbeat incredibly fast. Fresh air went through me and it felt nice. New York was beautiful with the city lights and buildings. It made my eyes stare at every detailed scene. The people, the new atmosphere, and this new feeling was great.

This other feeling, was a new feeling to me. I haven't felt this unusual feeling for a long time. Was this what people meant by love?  
All this time, I was busy working on my assignments for my company, or either hanging out with Rima, whom right now should be in Japan shopping and is making her bodyguards hold her gazillion shopping bags.  
But right now, I feel like I want to know more about Ikuto. This magical person who just appeared in my life and who is making me feel these weird emotions.

He was staring out to the sky while we were sitting in the bench nearby. His eyes were glittering and reflecting from the starlights. His dark blue hair was perfectly smooth and somewhat messy. His face was perfect too. His cheekbones, skin, nose, and his lips were perfectly in place, and it was like he was _destined_ to be a model. Also, he was pretty tall too. Maybe 5"8 tall? Too bad I was only 5"4.

Ikuto's whole presence seemed too irresistible to me. What was with me?! I wouldn't usually feel like this. I wanted to touch his hair, and all his perfect features. Usually I would have more patience, but I suddenly had this craving…

"Ready to go?" He asked me when the yellow cab had arrived.

"Oh… sure." I stumbled to get up.

He quickly grabbed my luggage and his and packed it into the trunk. He then opened the door for me like a gentlemen. I blushed and went inside the little yellow car.  
Ikuto then closed the door and gave the driver the direction to this five star hotel. He seemed like he knew his ways around New York. Maybe this isn't his first time coming here?

"Is she your girlfriend?" The driver asked as he eyed me through the rear view mirror.

"No!" I almost yelled.

He only smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, then leaned his chin in my right shoulder. I froze, as my body couldn't move as if he _made_ me not move.

"She is. She's just too embarrassed to admit it," he smiled even more.

"Well, any guy would be jealous of you at the moment then! She's a beauty alright," the driver said with expression. The driver looked nice enough, maybe around his 40's. I'm sure he would've hitten on me if I was alone.

I blushed madly red. Then I could see Ikuto´s smiling expression. He then hugged me from the back even tighter. I felt bewildered. I tried to get out of it, but he wouldn't let me. I sighed and just gave up. He hugged me throughout the whole drive. It felt kind of comfortable too, I felt safe in his arms.

--

"Are you kidding me…" I said as my mouth dropped from the five star hotel that was standing right in front of me.

Ikuto ignored my speechlessness and just went into the front desk of the hotel.

"One bedroom please,"

"What about mine?!" I asked.

"Aww, don't you wanna share with me?" He asked with tease in his face.

"NO."

He giggled, "Okay, cross that. Two rooms please."

The front desk person bit his lower lip as if he was holding his own laughter. I rolled my eyes. _Ugh, he has a perverted side too!_

We were walking towards the elevator. This hotel was very extravagant and lavish. The floors were shining brightly, and the ceilings were decorated with huge crystal chandeliers. Marble walls, people gathering in the lobby enjoying their conversations, it felt very surreal at that moment.  
I was at a five star hotel in New York, with possibly the most attractive person on Earth, and I'm having difficulty trying to gather it all in me at this moment.

While I was daydreaming, I basically missed half of what Ikuto was trying to tell me.

"So, if you don't come back to reality right now, I might have to kiss you awake." He said as he got closer to my face, smiling from my blank expression.

"I'm sorry, w-what?!" I stepped back since he was too close to me all of a sudden. I reacted very fast too.

"_Darn_, I was hoping you'd be daydreaming a bit more," he smirked.

I sighed. _"If he did that, I would've probably passed out." _I thought to myself.

We entered to our own rooms, and I was finally relaxed. I quickly changed to my nightgown as wearing the clothes for a long period of time has warn me off.  
Without any hurry, I then collapsed to the bed, my face buried into the pillow. It felt nice and cushiony. I hugged it nice and tight.  
I felt free from the stuffy airplane and the unpredicted experience that happened along with it.  
I rolled my body to face the ceiling. The bed was nice and big. Laces and feathers and all.

Suddenly I felt really tired as if my eyes were going to give out on me any second. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't.

_I had to call Rima, and get the details for my business meet here, and_ "yawn"_ get my job done..._Then I quietly escaped reality, and went into the blissful dream that was awaiting me.

--

"Darn! How many hours was I asleep??" I yelled as i tried to find my outfits throughout the hell packing that I had done when I was leaving for the airport.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Who is it?!"

"Your Prince Charming."

I opened the door as I saw his beautiful face smirking at me, and then I snorted.

"My prince charming wouldn't have stalked me in the morning." I replied.

"Well thats because he wanted to see your lovely face as early as he possibly could've."

He then walked into my room and sat on the white loveseat.

"You know, you look even more tempting in the mornings," he eyed me in my silk nightgown.

As he finished that sentence, I quickly grabbed my clothes and slammed the washroom door loudly to get dressed. He laughed loudly from that.

--

As I finished changing into my usual outfit, I quickly did my hair and only to see that he was still sitting on the loveseat.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight. My treat." He said as he got up and walked towards me.

"Sorry, I need to check in with my work first."

He pouted. It was pretty funny and cute how he looked.

"I'll tell you when I'm free okay?" I said as to trying to make him feel better.

"You better."

He then got closer to me and before I knew it, he pinned me towards the wall and his left hand was at the wall, almost trapping me.

"Because I really can't resist you," he said as he got closer to my face, our tip of our noses touching.

I was truly blushing now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**--**

**mokona: do my homework while I work on chapter 6**

**sashiii: no I'm too stupid xD**

**mokona: "evil glares" you'll be the reason why if I cant finish chapter 6 then.**

**sashiii: OKAY LOL "does mokona's math homework" **

--

**-Ikuto's POV-**

I trapped her against the wall, and she wasn't resisting. _Everything about her screamed "temptation." _Did she not realize how beautiful she is and she might make a loser guy who couldn't score any dates have a breakdown?  
She was quiet and it was silent for a moment.  
At that moment, the time stopped. As if it was our own little world at that time, at that place and we were together.

The thing is, if I kiss her right now, I might just happen to win our little bet. I would break her will and she would definitely fall for me. She might kiss me back, and I get to make her _mine. _I _wanted_ to make her mine too. This was the only time in my life that I wanted something so badly.

She was looking straight into my eyes to read my thoughts. Her warm eyes looking a little lost at first, but now more stable. Our eyes had connection, and I was leaning down for a kiss.  
I feel her warm breath, I was holding her soft cheeks carefully, but as I was _barely_ touching her lips only a millimetre away…

**"Ring Ring Ring!"**

_Damn it! Stupid cellphone interruption!! _Amu walked over to the other side of her bed, opened her blue leather purse and found her cellphone.

"Hello?"

--On the Other Line--

_"Hey Amu! How's New York?" _

"Oh hey Rima. It's great."

_"Well, I'm about to give you the info about the job, but oh my gosh, I NEED to tell you something even more important!" _

"What?" She said in a little annoyed tone.

_"Psh. Don't give me that tone right now. I'm about to tell you the most exciting news ever!"_

"I'm still waiting for the theatrics to be over Rima."

_"Okay. Okay. Tadase is at New York too! Remember?! Your FIRST LOVE?! Anyways, he'll be at your business meet too in Thursday. So you might have a chance to catch up with him and all!" _

"Wow…" Amu looked a bit frozen.

_"Meet in Chrysler Building okay? I told him that you'd meet him there tomorrow at 2pm." _

"Wait, back up. You did what?!"

_"Let me make it simpler for you then. You. Him. Meet. 2pm._

_Got it? Anyways, gotta go, love ya! Bye!" –Beep-_

Amu sighed. She muttered under her breath, "She better stop that hanging up on people habit."

**_-- Amu's POV --_**

_This had to be the funniest joke ever._

_Hotori Tadase, my first love in middle school throughout high school. He had this beautiful gentle smile that would always make my heart melt every time I saw it. He was the person who would make my heart drop everytime he talked to me. He was so kind to everyone too, he was so... perfect. My friends and especially Rima knew that I had the hugest crush on him. She always wanted to spill the beans since she was such a gossip girl._

_There might've been a possibility that he knew that I loved him. Well, since everyone knew, it would've been obvious. If he didn't figure out, then he's a douchebag.  
I was always stuttering when Rima kept on encouraging me to confess._

_When I always had a chance, I would always be the coward that I am and go like, "I love…… your shirt today!" Instead of saying "I love you!"_

_Now, when I think I was about to kiss Ikuto, this prince charming who just appeared in my life like magic, Tadase just HAD to come back into the picture._

_I felt lost. Not knowing how to breathe. Just thinking about Tadase just makes my heart skip beats and have butterflies in my stomach again._

_But then again, Ikuto made me feel like what Tadase did to me before too, except he's more of the teaser and player._

_"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said as he woke me up from my self-thinking._

_"Nothing. How bout we just go to dinner today then?"_

_He looked delighted. "My pleasure," he said as he reached for my right hand and kissed the top of it._

_I blushed – obviously._

_"I'll pick you up at 6pm then."_

_"Sure."_

_"See you then." He then headed for the door._

_I groaned. I felt like I needed to choose now. I crashed to my bed and screamed at the pillow. (Great stress reliever)_

_How the hell did my love life get so complicated? I thought to myself._

_I liked Ikuto! But why did Tadase have to show up to screw with my feelings awkwardly again?_

_It was 5 o'clock, so I'll just get ready. I might as well dress up; I haven't done that for a long time._

_I quickly showered, dried my hair, make up, and now deciding what the heck I should wear._

_Two options: Ddress that goes up to my thighs. (Rima kept on telling me that this dress will score me few dates.)_

_So I decided to go with the black dress. Sure if it was somewhat short, but I'll bring a jacket too.  
I'll admit it myself, I look hot. It's 5:45 now, so he might come soon._

_I'll make this as a test, if Ikuto gets my heart beating nonstop and make me blush nonstop, I might love him more than Tadase.  
Before I meet Tadase, I want to make it clear. I don't want my middle to high school sweetheart make me go through that again._

**_"Knock Knock Knock" _**

_Great, right on the dot. 6:00 sharp. I headed for the door and saw him very dressed up. As he saw me, he broke down into a breathtaking smile of exultation._

_"Stop making my heartbeat drop Amu, you're making me not breathe by just looking at you."_

_He eyed me everywhere, making me feel like I've done something wrong. But then he held my waist by his side, and I was very close to him now. We were walking side by side, his hands in my waist, and heading for the door._

_--  
_

_We were at this expensive, extravagant restaurant. Service and food was great too. The only thing that didn't make it perfect was that I was shy about the fact that Ikuto was with me._

_"So what was the phone call about?" He asked before lifting his glass for wine._

_"Oh. Nothing much, just my friend Rima telling me an awkward news."_

_"News?"_

_I didn't know if I should tell him about the Tadase thing, but I had a feeling he would've figured out sooner or later, so I just decided to tell._

_"My friend Tadase is at New York too, she just told me that he'll be there at Thursday with me at the meeting."_

_"Tadase?" He looked up at me._

_I avoided his face, and muttered, "My old sweetheart."_

_I didn't want to see his reaction. I mean, it's just my old sweetheart right?_

_He eyed me particularly, and smirked. "Would he happen to be my competition then?"_

_My eyes widened and blush gone mad. "W-What??"_

_He smirked, and then broke into laughter from my expression. "Cmon, let's head back now."_

_God, I hate it when he makes fun of me like that! Such a teaser..._

_I was in front of my hotel room door now and I was about to open the door when I felt a warm hug from the back._

_"Good night Amu." He squeezed me tighter and he snuggled his face in my hair and shoulders._

_By then, he would've surely heard my loud heartbeat thumping._

**_A/N: Hello everyone Gah I tried to make this chapter longer and I worked hard on it TT I don't think it's one of my best chapters though, but I felt like I needed to update it fast so you guys can read it. :) Thank you for the awesome reviews I wish to see moree xD _**

_

* * *

__

* * *

_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Amu's POV**

It was as if my heart beat wouldn't shut up. Every damn second, it was beating twice as hard. I was too embarrassed too, my face lit up quite brightly. Ikuto was making me breathless. I'm sure he's laughing to himself how he can hear my loud heartbeat.

When he dropped his hands and strolled away after the quiet "Good Night," that he whispered in my ears, my heart stopped beating then. Maybe it dropped. Disappointment flooded around my body and mind. I didn't like it that he was leaving.

So maybe then, I reacted too fast. I quickly caught up with him and hugged him tightly as I could from the back.

I liked it how he made me feel I was safe.

I liked it how he made me feel comfortable with him.

I liked it how warm it made me feel when he held me tight.

But I didn't like it when he let go of me.

He turned around to read my face. He then smirked like he always does and hugged me even tighter.

He whispered in my ears, "I'm winning the bet right?"

I smiled and whispered back in his other ear, "I think you've already won."

He smiled his gorgeous smile even wider and he leaned in for a kiss. My eyes widened at first, but as his soft lips were brushing against mine, I closed my eyes.  
I gently tiptoed and wrapped my arms around his neck. My hands tangling and playing with his silky blue hair.  
He wrapped him warm arms around my waist tight.  
Our kiss suddenly got more passionate, and he _totally _stole my heart.  
Because my fluttering heart belonged to him now.

--

The next morning, I was drooping around in my bed, as I'm not the early bird type.  
Rima reminded me before going to bed that I was suppose to meet Tadase in front of the building today.  
I also remember how Ikuto responded by saying that I'm his now, and no one else can have me.  
Blushing as I am already, I get dressed.

I decided to be bright today. So I wore light, warm colours. Very business and fashionable too.

Ikuto, just being in time happened to come to my room and be the playful _cat_ that he is.

He was leaning across the bed, watching me getting ready in distress and hurry when he finally decided to stop me and pinned me down beside him.

He was making a gentle kissing trail in my neck, intertwining our fingers tightly, but before he got into it more, I laughed it off and stopped him.

"Not now, kitty."

He pouted. It was cute and I laughed from his expression.

--

Ikuto was somehow… securely tightening me to him. Was he that scared of letting me go off to Tadase just for a meeting?

Before he let me go, he hugged me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. Then he kissed my forehead.

"You know, it's not like I'm never coming back," I smiled up on him to reassure that I'd survive.

"I know, it's just hard having to go through the anxiety that you won't be _here_," then he wrapped his arms securely around me.

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and strolled off.

--

Each step that I was going through, I would meet Tadase, the jerk who made my heart drop every time I saw him.

I was looking down on the floor as I walked towards the building.

As I opened the door, I see him.

His blonde hair, his tall figure, and his gentle face that's now smiling at me.

**A/N: Hello everyone (: Sorry for the late update, but schoolwork and social life got the better of me ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope I can read more reviews because comments and feedbacks make me write faster x)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**-Ikuto's POV-**

I was stiff. My body was very rigid in a tight position in my hotel room couch as I was wondering what Amu and this "Tadase" were doing together.  
My fists were clenched together as I could not bear to see the image of now _my _Amu with her old sweetheart.

When she told me in dinner about this person, she looked away and probably blushed from her old memories of him.

How envious I am right now! I want to know so badly to whatever happened between them.

Did they go out? Did they have previous relationship? Did Amu go crazy over heels for this guy?

My head is full of thoughts right now that my head can't work properly at this moment.

--

**Amu's POV**

There he was. He was gracefully standing there, his golden hair shining, and his warm smile penetrating my train of thoughts.

Each smile that he smiled at me gave me a sudden electric signal to my old heart.

He was walking towards me now. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _I thought to myself.

"It's been long Amu, you look even more beautiful."

His face structure was perfect, his blue, clear eyes looking at mine, and his warm smile.

I was stumbling to find the right words. There were a gazillion things that were going around in my head. Things that were like…

_"You idiot! How could you have not figured out my feelings before!"_

And…

_"Why did you even bother come to see me? You're making me more annoyed just by seeing your handsome self. Maybe even intoxicating!"_

But by then when I was going to jump back into reality, Tadase leaned down towards my face level, "Are you okay? You look, not well."

"I'm fine, it's been long too. You look dashing as always." I added

He smiled, "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch. We should catch up on whatever the heck we did over the years."

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and lead the way.

I stumbled for words to describe this moment.

Warm, just like always.

Soft, as silky as always.

Strange thing was, my heart was confused. It belonged to someone else that I loved. Not him. He wasn't allowed to make my heart beat flutter than Ikuto.

I was glad that Ikuto stole my heart before Tadase came.

If Ikuto didn't come, I would've been the high school loser that I was, and still fall madly in love at this very moment right now.

As he was leading the way out of the building, it felt awkward to keep holding hands for the rest of the way, so I sneakily slipped my hand off. (Hopefully he didn't notice)

As expected of him, we went to a mini café. It was so him. Bright colourful inside with delicious desserts on the menu.

He started a conversation as we settled into our table.

"So, how were you? I didn't get to keep in touch with you, and that was pretty rude of me weren't I?" He put both him hands on his cheeks and leaned towards me with elbows on the table.

"Well, Rima was distracting me a lot with her obsession for her love of _everything_,"

He chuckled. His melodic voice stayed the same too.

"Rima bugged me a lot too."

I raised one eyebrow. "So you kept in touch with her but not me?" I teased.

It was hilarious. His face was stressed as if he was looking for the right words to prove me wrong.

"It's okay, it's a good thing that we're catching up right now anyways." I reassured him.

He exhaled in relief. "Did I mention that you look even more beautiful than before?"

I blushed, _"Stop making me blush you jerk!" I thought to myself._

We then talked and chat about other minor things in our lives.

--

It was pretty late, maybe 6 o'clock. Tadase walked me to my hotel.

It felt like a tight, weird atmosphere… Like I had this gut instinct that something unexpected was going to happen.

Then..

He caressed my cheeks with his gentle fingers and leaned in for a kiss.

Gentle as a whisper, softly against my lips…

I was still, frozen, my eyes wide from this incomprehensible action of his.

I knew he wouldn't want to end it… So I just waited so that he would be the one leaning away.

Few seconds after…

"Good night." He whispered in my ear and walked away.

My mind was flooding with thoughts now.

_What the hell… This is just too much to take in.  
Tadase has shown no preference or interest in me in high school. Why now?!  
Why now when my heart already belonged to a person that I felt safe with?  
Why would he kiss me?"  
_  
I almost felt mad, enraged inside of me. Now he's going to make me feel guilt overflowing of me when I see Ikuto.

I quickly then rushed into the hotel.

I quickly press the elevator button repeatedly.

I needed someone to help me feel better. Get this crappy feeling out of my head. I needed to see him.

The door opened. And hell, he had the perfect timing.

Nobody was inside but him, so I quickly entered and pressed the close button.

"Amu, Why were you late? I was going to-"

The angry feeling that I built up from Tadase, I quickly shut Ikuto up with a kiss.  
I pushed him against the wall and kissed him as hard as I could. My hands gripped on his shoulders and enclosed the little space between us.  
I could tell that he was confused by my unusual behaviour, but I didn't care. He was just going along fine with it after a few seconds.  
For all I know right now, I wanted him.

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates. Been busy sometimes and I get really tired lol. School week was torture for me, and I've been feeling a bit down lately.  
Anyways, hope to see reviews please! I love to see feedback and comments. I'll try to update as fast as I can for the next chapter (:**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - I do nOT own shugo chara~-

I felt like in a rush. My head felt out of place. So many different feelings in my mind like confusion, lost, and loneliness.

I was a stupid girl and I am right now. I'm lost _again_ about the meaning "to love."

When Tadase kissed me, somewhere inside of me, the "past" of me was brought back, and I felt…. Loved. Maybe I'm acting this way because I'm feeling lost of _who to love_ and I'm testing it out on Ikuto right now.

I pushed him against the wall, caressing his face features with my hand.  
He moaned between in our kisses, (obviously he enjoyed it.) His hands went back up and down from my waist to my back.

"Amu, what's all this about?" He asked while we were breathing for air.

"Obviously, we're in the elevator making out." I said giving him my rolled eyes.

"This isn't like you at all, Aren't _I_ suppose to be the sexy seductive swagger?" He winked at me with his features that would've made a girl drop dead faint by now.

I didn't reply and just fiercely kissed him again with more passion. We tangled each other's hairs really badly. His blue hair felt like silk, his lips were smooth, and his eyes looked like as if they were reading straight though my mind.

The Elevator door opened. The elaborate hallway in front of us and a 10-year old frizzed-hair boy with freckles made a cringed face at us.

"Go get a room" the boy stuck his tongue out at us.

Ikuto smirked, then chuckled. He broke the kiss and led me with his hand.

I stayed close by his side. His warm fingers intertwining through my small, fragile ones.

_He gave me a warm smile…_

_Suddenly, I wasn't that lost anymore._

_It struck me._

_Why was I this clueless?_

_If Ikuto, is always by my side with that warm smile, and features everyday,_

_I'll be perfectly okay._

_No, I'll be more okay._

_Tadase can't replace Ikuto._

_Because Ikuto's my one and only special cat._

He opened the door with his hotel key, but I stopped him for a moment. He looked at me back at me curiously.

I tiptoed to my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a _gentle_ kiss on his smooth lips.

"I Love You. Don't ever leave me." I gently whispered to his ears when I was hugging him.

"Never." He replied, and held me tight.

* * *

**A/N: To my readers, I apologize for the horribly late update of this chapter. After that Chapter 8, I just didn't feel motivated or inspired to write. I became more into reading, friends, music, school-life, and organizing my personal life. Technically, I thought about giving up this story, but I saw my reviews and alerts still coming in, I felt really guilty.  
But from the last couple of weeks, I read some other fanfictions to see if my "motivation" would be back. And I guess it did :/  
Hopefully you guys can forgive my lazyness ^^; -We'll see how ch.10 would be from the reviews- **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

That sunny morning of New York City, Tadase woke up from his fancy, expensive penthouse suite.  
His huge white luxurious bed with a strong, dark wooden frame, and the big window beside that made the sunlight kiss his face and his golden hair that shone more.

He felt lazy and tired.  
Last night, all he could've think about was his sweetheart, Amu.  
After his little night rendezvous with his crush, he was thinking all night about her.  
From his point of view, Amu looked more appealing than in high school.  
An amazing hourglass body, with her clothes that made her look even more beautiful.  
He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he couldn't stop wondering about what he should say or do the next time he meets her.

He moved the blanket over his head to protect himself from the sunlight. He also didn't want his housecleaning maid to come in and wake him up.

_"Knock Knock" _(speak of the devil)

"I've come for the daily cleanup sir," said the maid over the door.

Tadase groaned and got up from his bed quickly. He wouldn't let a maid or anyone see him in his unorganized appearance at the moment. His hair was ruffled, his bed was a mess, and his shirt was unbuttoned.

He quickly buttoned his white collar t-shirt, made his bed, and rushed to the door.

"Sorry," he said with a warm smile.

"N-no, it's perfectly fine," the maid blushed and went inside the room with her cleaning utensils.

"Did you eat anything for breakfast Miss.?" Tadase asked while he was opening his refrigerator

"No, I start working early so I didn't get a chance."

"So you'd be okay with sunny-side up or scramble?" Tadase asked with his friendly smile.

"W-what?"

"I'll take that as "_Yes, I LOVE scrambled!_" He chuckled and started cracking the eggs.

The maid sat on the couch uncomfortably with her hands folded together. She was madly blushing as she was gazing his perfect looks and admiring his kindness.

While he was scrambling the eggs, he started nice conversations to break the ice that he could've felt within her.

"May I ask for your name?" he asked with the most politeness.

"It's Lydia." She blushed even more, and started to wipe the windows.

"Pretty name." He brought the pan over to the table.

"Breakfast is ready!" He said it with a cheery smile, and Lydia dropped her towel, and sat across from him at the table.

They sat down, and started to eat their eggs.

"Miss. Lydia, what do you do if you love someone, but you don't know their reaction or feelings towards you." He said while looking down on his dish.

"Did you love her for a long period of time?"

"Yes, but I don't think she knows that. She probably thought I rejected her feelings, but in truth I still love her."

"Well, all you have to do is steal her heart then!" Lydia said with a bit of sadness in her voice as her disappointment that Tadase was in love with someone else.

"I guess you're right about that then." He smiled warmly at her.

_Steal Amu's heart. I should prepare something special then._

* * *

For the other couple, Amu and Ikuto were _together_ in the same hotel room from last night.

**Amu's POV**

_Tired. _I thought in my head. But somehow cozy. I shifted my body to the left, and......

"BAM"

"OUCH!!!" I cried in pain as my head was upside down, hitting the carpet, and my legs all jumbled up.  
**  
**Ikuto mumbled and hugged the pillow.

Then I noticed, why the hell am I undressed?

… _Shit._

_No way…_

_Was I drunk??!!_

_I quickly gathered my clothes that were all scattered around the floor and slammed the washroom door hard._

Ikuto then woke up from the loud slam, and sat up from the bed.

"Beautiful way to wake up your loved one, my dear. Not even a morning kiss?" Ikuto said with a yawn following after the sentence.

"You put something in that drink didn't you!!" Amu accused him as she buttoned up her blouse in the washroom.

"Nope. You were drinking it all by yourself remember? You were so sexy and hot with your flirtatiousness, love." He smirked and started to dress his jeans.

"I don't remember ANYTHING!!!" she yelled with frustration.

"Don't worry, we'll do it again soon or later anyways,"

* * *

_Flashback-_

_Amu and Ikuto went inside his room, and Amu thirsted for some water._

_"Gosh, don't you have any water or anything else BUT alcohol?!" Amu said as she was rummaging through his fridge._

_Amu sighed as she got the vodka bottle out of the fridge._

_"Don't get too drunk" he smirked as Amu poured a large amount of liquid into her glass._

_"Psh. Okay, DAD" she gulped down her drink._

_"Did something happen today?" He asked curiously as what could've stroked her before the elevator._

_"Yea, an asshole made me feel furious,"_

_Before she knew it, she was drunk. (She wasn't the drinker type anyways)_

_"Tadase?" he smirked as he watched Amu getting woozy._

_"YES. He kissed me and he made my heart ache, my mind flooded" Amu's face was like a puppy dog now._

_"I loved him in high school! I loved him but he never loved me back! He broke my heart for god sakes!" Amu was practically yelling now since she was both crying and drunk._

_Ikuto went to her side and hugged her tightly. He felt his shoulder wet as she cried._

_He felt a bit mad. That guy made her feel broken, and he made her cry at this moment._

_"But you're with me," she smiled at him, and started to kiss him abruptly._

* * *

Back from the flashback that Amu remembered, she opened the washroom door, and stared at Ikuto.

"Too surreal…" said Amu.

Ikuto walked towards her and pinched her soft cheeks.

"You enjoyed it a lot anyways." He smirked.

"Shut up!" She blushed.

Ikuto held her wrists over Amu's head and trapped her against the wall. He nuzzled in her neck and smelled her strawberry fragrance that drives him mad.

"Don't go see him anymore," Ikuto murmured.

"…" She felt silence between him and her.

The suddenly,

_"Ring Ring"_ Her cellphone vibrated and ringed very loudly in her leather purse.

Ikuto walked over and held the cellphone and read that she got 1 new text message.

_He smirked._

_"1 New Message from Tadase," he said to her._

* * *

A/N: hey guys~ i've tried to write a longer chapter this time xP. I'm trying to end this story with a conclusion,,, and i'm almosttttt there.  
btw: for the people who said i was rushing it, or not having enough feeling in the story, well i'm sorry, it's just _my_ writing style and it's not like i'm a pro writer xP this is my first story anyways.  
thanks for the people's reviews and support 3  
review please ;)


End file.
